vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Van Nguyen
Van Nguyen was a recurring character in the third season of The Originals. He was a handsome, stubborn witch of Vietnamese descent who has always stayed out of coven politics. When tragedy strikes, he found himself inescapably drawn into the beginnings of a war. Van was a member of the Nguyen Family. He was a Versailles witch of the Ninth Ward Coven. He was elected as Regent, but the Ancestors refused him. Vincent Griffith was elected instead and is forced to follow the Strix, unbeknownst to Van. However, he was later chosen by the Ancestors themselves as Regent to help destroy the Mikaelson Family. History There is not much known about Van's history, except he's a Versailles witch of the Ninth Ward Coven, his mother was Kara and he has sisters. Season Three In You Hung the Moon, Van arrives finding the massacre of dead witches learning his mother, Kara, is among them and breaks down. Davina assures them protection if they follow her. During the funeral, Van is seen giving his respects to his dead mother. Davina tries to offer her sympathies, but Van tells her he knows she was responsible and vows to have her exposed and exiled. In The Axeman's Letter, He attempted to use a figure veritas on Davina, so it would make her confess her darkest truths, which in Van's case, Davina's role in the murder of his mother and the eleven other Versailles witches. After she tells him about Kara attacking her and she wanted a mutiny, but Davina doesn't want anymore casualties and Van asks if she thinks the covens are better off with you, which she says she does and that she has done things the old way, but they don't work. She tells him if he doesn't want peace, then he can go, but she asks him to stay so they can work things together and change things. Van stares at her for a long moment and turns, leaving the tomb without saying another word. In Out of the Easy, Van finally gets justice for his mother as he exposes Davina with Vincent's help. He then gets her shunned from the covens and losing her access to ancestral magic. In Savior, Tristan offered Van money to become Regent of the witch covens and to use his powers for him. He decides to do due to the fact he is financially struggling to put food on the table for his sisters after his mother's death. Van isn't chosen to become Regent, and it's revealed that Vincent offered instead. In The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Van confronts Vincent for allying himself with the Mikaelson Family. They get into a heated argument which ends in the Ancestors taking Vincent's title and magic as Regent away and giving it to Van. Van boasts that he now has the power as Regent and subdues Vincent after he tries to use magic on Van. Personality Van seems to be a very outspoken person. He is very loyal to his loved ones like how he vowed to expose Davina for killing his mother. He is very determined to get what he wants. Physical Appearance Van is a young Asian male in his early 20's, with short black hair and brown eyes. He is seen wearing a black earring in his right ear and a necklace which bears the Versailles coven symbol. Relationships *Kara and Van (Mother/Son Relationship/Former Allies) *Van and Davina (Enemies) *Van and Vincent (Enemies/Former Allies) *New Orleans Witches/Warlocks (Allies) Powers and Abilities At the moment, Van possesses all the standard Powers and Abilities of a Regent Weaknesses Van has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season 3 *''You Hung the Moon'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''Savior'' (Mentioned) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Death) Name Van is of Vietnamese origin. Văn (文) means “knowledge, culture” in Sino-Vietnamese (Chinese.) Nguyễn is a common Vietnamese surname and means "loyalty for the savior". Trivia * Van's actor, Lawrence Kao, revealed Van's surname was Nguyen on social media. * He's the first major witch character of Vietnamese descent to appear. * It's strongly implied from Marcel's comment in Savior that Van came from a single parent household as he was struggling to put food on the table for his sisters after his mother was murdered. References Gallery TO302_1779Van.jpg TO302_2654Van-Davina.jpg Normal_TO305_2312Ven.jpg Normal_TO305_2335Ven.jpg Normal_TO305_2776Van.jpg Normal_TO305_2781HaleyJacksonVan.jpg Normal_TO305_2786JacksonVan.jpg Normal_TO307_1739Van.jpg Normal_TO307_1976Van.jpg Normal_TO307_1994DavinaVinVan.jpg Normal_TO307_2366DavinaVinVan.jpg Van bts stunts.png Van.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Nguyen Family Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased